


It Only Gets Stronger

by eliizabetthh_ann



Series: late night loves [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Traveling, Writer!Eren, eren is so stupidly cute, ereri, levi is so romatic, levi travels a lot for work, not really - Freeform, sort of long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliizabetthh_ann/pseuds/eliizabetthh_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this loosely based on a poem I wrote once for a boy that failed miserably lol</p><p>Levi travels with Erwin for work, leaving Eren alone in their apartment. Eren writes while he misses Levi. Blah blah Levi comes home after being gone for longer than usual and it gets cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Gets Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah its late and I am in a one-person sized bed with no one to wait for

Levi was always away lately, traveling around the world for his work with Erwin. That always left me alone in his apartment, and although its always nice to have some alone time, it really sucks when its for this long.

Levi is usually gone for weeks at a time, and then stays for a few days, but if I get lucky, he gets to stay for over a week.

Tonight, Levi has been gone for a month, and it has been the longest he has ever been away from me.

I've tried to call his phone but he just texts me and tells me that he's busy, so I usually just stop and go to bed early. Lately, since he is gone for a couple weeks longer than he should be, I've been sleeping on his side of the bed mostly because it has his scent.

He would probably kill me if he found out that I haven't washed the sheets in so long, but if I do then they wouldn't smell like him and I'd feel even lonelier than I already do.

I usually go to bed right after I add something into my writing journal, but tonight I just leave it open to the one page I have been looking at over and over again since I know he won't come.

I go straight to his side if the bed, get under the covers and put into face into the pillow, taking in his scent one last time before I finally go to sleep.

~*~•~*~•~*~

Eren doesn't know that I've been gone for an extra two week because I was busy buying his multiple gifts from these places for our anniversary. I know I probably should e called him more, but I just really wanted it to be a surprise.

When I walk into my apartment, I notice that Eren left scented candles on all around the room. Mint and Lavender, my favorite? And he has also cleaned everything to the way that I always leave it.

I set all my bags down and walk over to the desk where he likes to write, noticing his journal was left open. Eren never lets me look through it, so I glance at it and then close it shut, respecting his odd wishes.

Once I go into our bedroom, I see that he is sound asleep on my side of the bed. He seems to have dried tears running down his cheek and onto my pillow. He also has more of my scented candles burning next to him.

And what's this? He is snuggling into one of my t shirts.

"Oi Eren?"

"Mmph...Levi..." He just turned over, nuzzling his face even deeper into my shirt and pillow.

"Yes Eren, I'm home"

"...Levi?"

"Hey brat"

"Oh Levi! I've missed you so much! What are you doing home?" Eren was half awake, now rising from his bundle of my things and gave me a tight hug.

"What do you mean, I'm home, I missed you" I returned his hug, and then gave him a kiss. It was a deep, passionate and longing kiss, letting him know how much I actually missed him.

"I was starting to think you left me for Erwin" Eren chuckled while hugging me again.

"Oh my god Eren, stop watching lifetime movies. Oh, here, you left it on your desk do I brought it" I tossed his his journal and then left to go get all the presents I bought.

"Levi did you look through it?"

"Nope, I closed it as soon as I saw it, but look here Eren"

"What are all those?" Erens eyes widened at all the bags I brought into our room. I had 3 larger bags hanging on my left arm, and 2 smaller ones on my other.

"Eren did you honestly forget what it is in exactly 1 minute?"

"Oh my, I am so sorry Levi I forgot our anniversary was today! I got so caught up in missing you and wondering where you were that I completely forgot"

"Is that why you are wasting all my candles and inhaling my shirt like your a major drug addict"

"Oh uh yeah, sorry, it smelled like you"

"Well, open your gifts!"

"All if these are for me?"

"Yes now go"

Eren reached for the largest bag first, which contained 5 new cotton sweaters that he loved so much that came from Barcelona. The second largest bag contained an old vintage type writer straight from some shoo in an old town it France. The third largest bag contained a blazer straight from Venice.  
One if the smaller bags had a new watch and the other contained a necklace, an idly familiar key hanging from it.

"Oh Levi I love it all thank you! But what are all these for?"

"Well your a writer aren't you? The blazer is so you can look nice, and the typewriter is so you can be even more obnoxious when you write, the watch is more for me than you since you dint particularly wear watches and...i found your father...he wanted me to give you this key"

Eren started to tear up, a red tine filling his cheeks as he leaned and kissed me again, this time harder and sloppier. 

"Oh Thank you so much. Levi I love you so so so much, but I dont have anything for you" Eren let go of me and looked sadder. Then he looked up at me and turned around to grab his journal.

"Its alright Eren, your love is always beyond enough for me"

"Here, you can read my journal!" He shouted as he out it in my lap.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes"

I opened the journal and found what seemed to be endless pages of love notes and poems, all with dates and times in the lower corners and floating around. They were all gorgeous, from happy to sad, all with unique titles. One happened to catch my eye in particular, it had todays date and was apparently written a couple hours ago:

'Shades of Love  
I felt so lucky to be alive at the same time as you but lately all I've had from you is your scent on these sheets and as I began to clean these sheets I realized I would also be cleaning those little bits of you and our memories and how it feels like there is nothing more than empty sheets between our love and I realize just how much I love you and how I cant live without you here'

"Do you like them?..." Eren had a nervous look in his eyes, awaiting my judgment.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you so much Eren, I didn't think it was this bad. You can inhale my shirt all you like and waste all the candles you like because I'm here now" I pulled him into a tight hug.

"I missed you Levi, I always write when you leave so it makes me feels better"

"Wait here" I got up from the bed and grabbed my phone and dialed Erwin.

"Erwin, I am quitting"

"Levi what are you-" 

"Shut up brat! Erwin I can not continue leaving Eren alone for months, uh huh, yep, yes, oh great thanks" 

"Levi?"

"Turns out he has an office down here, so I won't have to leave anymore" 

Eren began to tear up again, thanking me endlessly.

"Thank you for my present Eren, nothing could have been better" I took everything off our bed and got under the covers with Eren, snuggling close to him.

"I love you Levi"

"I love you too"

~*~•~*~•~*~

The next morning I was woke up by the loud sounds of what sounded like gunshots.

"Eren what the fuck is going on?" I Asked half asleep, still not realizing they weren't gunshots.

"Shoot, I didn't think you'd wake up. Here" Eren handed me the paper he was typing on from his typewriter.

'the sun makes your skin glow bright, whenever you wake up next to me it feels so right'

"I am going to wake you up with daily love notes from now on" Eren leaned down and kissed my nose, giggling to himself.

"Fuck Erwin and his ideas"


End file.
